


Exile Road

by Molly_Morris



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dystopian, F/F, Minor Character Death, Post-War, Sorry Not Sorry, at a snails pace, editing and updating, own work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Morris/pseuds/Molly_Morris
Summary: please feel free to add suggestions or use this as a sort of prompt. :)
Comments: 1





	Exile Road

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to add suggestions or use this as a sort of prompt. :)

It wasn’t long until food ran out here in the woods, so she decided to go out of town to look for food or some other sight of human life. After a few minutes she stumbled across a town. it looked like it was still inhabited. But she was wrong about those hopeful thoughts.

As she entered the desolate town she looked at the Street name. it exclaimed in big, black letters ‘REBMI’. Suddenly, she realised where she was. She was in her hometown. Some hope went into her soul.

As she wandered around the desolate street and it was like something went inside her body and ripped her heart into shreds. All there was were the clothes of the fallen. Drenched in blood. As she walked away from the crowd of clothes, she heard a desperate plea for help. Sounded like her son, David. She ran to a burned out car, which was cloaked shen rust. The sight was horrible. It was him. It was...Disgusting. He lied about him being ok over the telephone. He lied. The wretched boy. Now he is where he is safe. in heaven. 

_You need to move on Corazon. He’s safe now. Move on._

She was in deep thought whilst she ran to her friends in the next district. she heard that they have enough food, as they are in the vicinity of the woods.  
Authorities of the forest district stopped her in front of the battleship grey concrete gate and asked if she was awaiting someone in the area. 

“Yes I am. Is Thyramia in?” 

“Yes. I shall inform her of..?’’

“Oh… inform her of Corazon's arrival please.’’

“Ok. I will not be long.” 

After that he walked through the heavy duty gate. And she saw him walk towards her. 

“Tree abode number 190” 

As soon as she walked in the area she saw wooden ladders and tightropes from one abode to another. The forest had plenty of fruit, colourful flowers, warm amber lights hanging from the tree branches. She walked over to a tree house, which was big and had the number 190. She climbed up the wooden rope ladder to the house of her sister’s family. 

She knocked and waited until a tall, caramel woman opened the reed-like door. She was wearing a blue jumpsuit with her false denim cardigan. She had chocolate hair and dark brown, almost black eyes. She was her sister’s wife, Eve. 

She explained what happened out in Rembi. There was a war that had taken place between two types of people. Those who are working in shadows to serve and protect the oppressed and destitute. And those who are going to ‘protect and save humanity’ from sin.

“They have been trying to get in here for a week. You need to leave with this” Eve handed her a jade triangle with a celtic pattern on it. She knew what this was. 

Suddenly, there was a colossal explosion of sound. Corazon knew that their next attack would come next but she did not realise that it would be so soon. Corazon would never forget Eve's worrisome face. 

Eve looked at Corazon and said one word. “Go!”

Corazon didn't have time to hesitate. She just ran. Didn't know where and She definitely did not know why she was running from them. 


End file.
